polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurdistanball
Kurdistanball |nativename = Kurdistangog |image = Kurdistanball.png |caption = Kurdistan stronk and independent clay! |reality = Turkish Kurdistanball Rojavaball (Syrian Kurdistan) Iranian Kurdistanball Iraqi Kurdistanball |government = Democratic Confederalism |capital = Erbilball ( Iraqball) Al-Qamishliball ( Syriaball) Diyarbakırball ( Turkeyball) Mahabadball ( Iranball) |personality = Friendly, but aggressive at times |language = Kurdish |religion = Islamball Yazdânismball Christianityball |friends = Armeniaball Assyriaball (sometimes) Bulgariaball Tajikistanball Balochistanball Israelcube Russiaball (sometimes) Greeceball USAball (mostly) Serbiaball Kuwaitball (kinda) Romaniaball |enemies = Turkeyball ISISball Syriaball Iraqball Iranball Russiaball (mostly) USAball (sometimes) FSAball |likes = Separatism, his Aryan Brothers, Removing evil OCCUPIERS ,Braveheart the movie . |hates = Not being Independent, Wahhabis (Gives Islam an bad reputation), Suzuki, Toyota,women rights, being confused with Kyrgyzstanball or cheese curds |founded = 189 BC |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = No, can’t into independent either. |status = Fighting against Turkey |notes = |type = Separatist Countryball |bork = Gosht gosht/kurd kurd}} is a separatist countryball that wants to break away from its annoying neighbourballs. It supports us backed terrorists like the PKK and the YPG. Kurdistanball is of Kurdish and comes in all religions. Islam is main of Kurdistan's religion and he is a descendant from Medesball, Ayyubidball, Zandball etc. He hates his neighbours. He is of trying to plan Iraqi and Syrian referendum. He might be Azerbaijanball's big brother because both of them have similar genes, which explains why both say that Mediaball was their grandfather. He supported Timurid to remove all Mongols on his and the neighbour's clay. Relationships Friends * USAball - Sort of a frenemy, as yuo useds to label me a terrorist organization because you just lovings your Turkeyball even though you are just tricking dem kebabs . Now you need me to fight ISISball, while Turkeyball supports them! Stop supporting ISISball by bombing both of us and help me to remove Turkeyball but thanks for that sweet weapons ,apcs,ıfvs! that you and your allies gave us for free! We will surely use these weapons to invade and ethnically cleanse Syria,Turkey,Iraq,Iraq (just as you and israel have planned) oh cough cough I mean to fight ısis even though there are none left and thats just a black propaganda for GLORİOUS KURDİSTAN! to get support.: cough! cough! I MEAN FREE MİDDLEEAST.Also thanks for saving my ass from saddam and building kurdistan on top of hundreds thousands of killed iraqi cough cough! liberated iraqi families * Armeniaball - We both hatings Turkey, We have also Culturally and historically many things together .However,STOP TRYİNG TO ASİMİLATE US AND NOT RECOGNİZİNG US! ,ALSO HOW DARE YOU İNTO SUPPORTİNG IRAN! * Jordanball - Gibs guns * Romaniaball - Good friend * Russiaball (Rarely) - He used to gib me Weapons and is bombing ISIS ..Wait this fucker allied with Turks and bombed my child terorist! ı mean freedom fighter camp! USA AİRSTRİKE ASSAD Pls. * Bulgariaball - (Sometimes) he lilkes us and we have much common together(most probably only gypsies) * Egyptball - I helped you to remove crusaders * Greeceball - We are Friends and want to Remove turkey * Berbersball - We are alot in common my brother! down with pan-arabism! * Tajikistanball - Best Brother ever. We almost like Twins no seriously. Let's Remove Turkmenistan together! * Libyaball - Libya under Ghaddafi was the only Arab that supported me before I attacked ISIS * UKball and Franceball - Not close friends, but they tried to liberate me in 1919 from imperialist kebab by Treaty of Sévres. They still helpings me by airstriking ISISball. * Germanyball also gibs guns, but good ones! * Kuwaitball - I meet their ambassador we talked alot and they hate Iraqball * The old Turkey - We used to be friends.What Happened?Why did you make us poor?I miss the old Turkey without Erdoğan.Cries Enemies * Syriaball - Gib Independence to Rojava, also you bombard me near Deir ez-Zorball. Plus you kill my people. * Russiaball (Mostly)- You also bombard me near Deir ez-Zorball. You also kill my people. * Iraqball - Gib Independence.I even helped you against ISIS, but i hab of self-administrative territory fortunately * Turkeyball - REMOVE YUO ARE WORST GO DIVIDE YOUR EYES MONGOLIAN PIG. STOP SUPPORTING ERDOGAN YOU FUC*KTARD AND BOMBING ROJAVA AND YPG THEY ARE NOT THE SAME WİTH PKK! YOU İDİOT THEY ARE ONLY FİGHTİNG TO cough! cough! SAVE SYRİA FROM ISİS !!!!111BIJI BIJI !Gib lands even the non kurdish armenian and zaza lands that still majority of population is Turks! !!!$#½½@@!! WE WANT KURDESTAN AND USA -İSRAEL WİLL CREATE ONE FOR US ...(After the apocalypse maybe)Btw how could u killed +60.000 pkk members while only 7.000 turkish soldiers were killed since 1980! AH YES FUCK YES PKK KİLLED 40.000 since then suck it turks almost equal !!! RECORD :[Wait ,what? Are you sayying all of them were poor farmers,villagers,workers most of whom were children and women and even babies that we used as human shields and propaganda device previously and they have been suicide bombing,executing our own peopel since 1990s fucking commies ı know we should never trust them just like russia and china, What ? they left communism in 1993 ? THEY ARE ULTRA NATİONALİSTS LİKE US THAT İS FUNDED BY USA LİKE US ? FUUUUUUUUUU]' . ''You no recognize me and not gib any weapons!Fine fuck off you commie! I got usa ,israel,germoney,france,uk on my sight already! u can't do shit to me as long as they support me ... Pls don't invade me!- * Iranball - FUCK YOU EVIL BROTHER!!!! GIVE INDEPENDENCE TO ROJHELAT!!!!!! * Turkmenistanball - Never thought I will be enemy who is really from Central Asia. But Kirkuk sees it different * Afghanistanball & Pakistanball - Afghanistanball for being a bad Brother and he and his friend Pakistanball always calling me an infidel despite being Sunni majority too and we are also Aryan Brothers. * Azerbaijanball - Accept that you are my Brother you Turkish ass licker(Wait why the fuck would you ? We even supported Xocalı massacre that 506 shia civilians were skinned alive and supported armenians hell there are kurds serving in armenian army but ASİMİLATED!!!!! ) * Masoud Barzani - As a Kurd, you actually support to beat me. It’s too uncomfortable. I want to unite the you to get you down! How to draw # Draw a circle and divide into three horizontal stripes # Use '''red to color upper part # Use White to color Middle part # Use green to color lower part # Draw a sun with 21 spikes in the center with yellow (Zoom in to draw spikes easily) # Add eyes and you have finished Gallery 633ba4dd3d017fec9f3ad7264a5701c601cdf021 hq.jpg Polands Middle East va.png zdsg.png|Kurdistan ball FB62Cr6.png 10407782_774504752609288_5602269540422794891_n.jpg 78VWSTO.png KURDRAT.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Turkey in EU.jpg Lawl.png Free_Kurdistan.jpg Kurdistanball.png Kurdish-Turkish_conflict_%281978-present%29.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png :Polands Middle East va.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Kurdistánballzh:库尔德斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Islam Category:Iranball Category:Mountains Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Sunni Category:Stans Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:Women Rights Lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kurdistanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Iraqball Category:Syriaball